Modern tires with emergency running properties have a reinforced tire wall and are used with rims comprising so called “extended humps.” Such tires must, on the one hand, carry at least a fourth of the vehicle weight, and may, on the other hand, not hop from the rim when driving with tire pressure that is too low.
To dismantle such tire from a rim, the tire is often claimed onto a disk machine. By use of a mounting lever, the heel of the tire is moved from the rim over a mounting head positioned at the wheel flange, which subsequently removes the tire from the rim supported by the rotational movement of the disk. To dismantle such tire from the rim, the heel of the tire must be pushed outwards with a force of approximately 600 N. With the commercially available mounting levers e.g. with the mounting lever known from the German Utility Model G 92 11 934.4, the heel of the tire is often damaged at the same time.
There is therefore a need for a mounting lever by use of which damages can be reliably avoided when dismantling a tire from the rim.